Nobody's Listening
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Itachi Uchiha es probablemente el sueño de cualquiera, con su porte misteriosa e indudablemente atractiva. Sin embargo, ¿quién iba a decir que tuviese tantos problemas para declarársele a la persona que le gusta?
¡Hola! :DDDDD

Jashin, estoy tan desaparecida uwu Pero bueno, por lo menos logré sacar algo estas vacaciones (sep, mi instinto ItaSaso no me deja en paz incluso cuando el Bennoda viene a invadir mi kokoro xDD)

Voy a continuar con mis fics pendientes una vez que me saque de encima todo esto de mi quedarme en la Universidad xD

Esto va para **Mary sempai** nwn

 ** _N/A:_** _Ya sé que la trama es algo cliché uwu. Por otra parte, el nombre del fic fue tomado porque estaba escuchando Nobody's Listening de Linkin Park xD Aunque no tiene nada qué ver, jeje._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Mucho OoC DD:_

* * *

 **ღ** **Nobody's Listening** **ღ**

 **. . .**

 **~ItaSaso~**

 **. . .**

* * *

Itachi tomó aire como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Sus cachetes ligeramente inflados y sonrojados le provocaron una risita al otro, pero evitó mostrarla para no incomodar al Uchiha más de lo que ya estaba.

—No sé cómo decírtelo, Sasori—la voz de Itachi temblaba en cada palabra, como si estuviera dando un discurso en ropa interior frente a mil personas, todas ellas con la cara de ese pelirrojo que le robaba el aliento. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y desvió la mirada. El chico frente a él jamás lo había visto tan colorado—. Es difícil para mí puesto que soy hombre y tú no eres una mujer—pausa—. ¡Ah! Es decir, es obvio que no eres una mujer, pero…

Silencio. Probablemente no tenía por qué ponerse tan nervioso, pero aunque lo intentaba, no podía hacer nada con la sensación de hormigas correteando por todo su cuerpo. El corazón le latía fuertemente y una capa de sudor estaba cubriéndole el rostro. Por fin, soltó un largo suspiro, centrando sus ojos en los otros.

—¿Pero? —dijo el otro, animándolo a continuar.

—Te quiero.

La voz del Uchiha fue tan débil y precipitada, que se sintió un completo estúpido al verlo doblar los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

—Está bien, Itachi—contestó—. ¿Me quieres como amigo? Yo también te tengo mucho afecto.

El moreno sumió la cabeza entre sus hombros, tan abochornado que deseó darle un zape al otro. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a desviar la mirada. Sentía que el chico estaba burlándose de él y que, si se soltaba a reír a carcajadas, toda la escuela los escucharía. Por suerte esa era la hora en la que casi no quedaba ningún estudiante por ahí, así que no era un peligro tan grande.

¡Y es que no debe ser tan difícil declarársele a alguien! Nada más basta con decir un: "Oye, tú me gustas, y estaba preguntándome si te gustaría salir conmigo"; o para más práctico un: "¿Quieres ser mi novio?". Pero siempre que se imaginaba diciéndole eso a Sasori, lo atacaba un tremendo miedo de que el pelirrojo hiciera una mueca de asco.

—No me refería a eso; quiero decir que…—dejó la frase volando en el viendo durante unos segundos, mientras reunía el valor suficiente—. Que hemos estado conviviendo mucho durante los últimos meses, lo he pensado y me he dado cuenta que te quiero más que un amigo.

El chico arqueó una ceja. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a Itachi con los labios temblándole por la risa.

—Oh, no sé cómo pude ser tan tonto. Ahora sé a lo que te refieres—dijo triunfante, alzando un poco la voz. Itachi volvió a temer que alguien los escuchara—. ¡Me quieres como tu mejor amigo!

Al Uchiha casi se le cae la quijada.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó, en el entrecejo fruncido se le hacían miles de arruguitas y apretaba sus puños por debajo de la manga del saco—. Lo único que haces es burlarte. Dime, ¿cómo voy a poder hacerlo bien si te la pasas diciendo tonterías, Kisame?

El chico que estaba frente a él, su amigo de cabello azul y dientes afilados, decidió que era hora de dejar escapar su larga risa. Incluso se dobló a la mitad abrazando su estómago. La piel azulada fue adquiriendo un tono carmesí.

—Está bien, está bien—decía Hoshigaki entre risas—. Ya me calmo, está bien. Pero, ¡por todos los cielos, Itachi-san! Si te comportas de esa manera cuando te le declares, es muy posible que el pobre Pinocho termine igual o peor que yo.

—En primer lugar, él no diría ninguna de esas cosas.

—Pero eso no evita que te pongas como quinceañera enamorada.

El moreno suspiró con pesadez. Estaba por decir algo, sin embargo Kisame se le adelantó, mientras levantaba su mochila del escalón.

—Mira, Itachi—comenzó. Su tono había cambiado drásticamente a uno suave y hasta cierto punto maternal, como de esos amigos que son increíbles dando consejos—. No tiene caso de que te aprendas tu diálogo ni practiques mil horas frente al espejo, estoy seguro que cuando estés junto a Sasori tu mente quedará en blanco—el moreno pareció aterrorizado—. Lo que quiero decir es que no desperdicies el tiempo pensando en lo que vas a decirle, sólo díselo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—Que me desmaye, o peor aún, que se desmaye él.

—No seas paranoico—Lo tranquilizó Kisame, tomándolo por los hombros—. Hemos estado planeándolo por varios meses. Hoy vamos a llegar con Akatsuki y tú, mi querido amigo, vas a decirle a Sasori que estás loco por él, ¿de acuerdo?

El Itachi en su interior rió. Ojalá fuera tan fácil decirlo así de simple, como si no fuera el fin del mundo si el pelirrojo lo rechazaba (por Jashin que debía darles medallas de reconocimiento a todas las chicas que se le habían declarado en un pasado).

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y su mirada se volvió decidida.

—Quiero decirte que me gustas, Sasori—habló, lo suficientemente alto y claro—. ¡Y quiero pedirte que seas mi novio!

— ¡Eso es! —Lo animó Kisame—. Ahora vamos, que nos están esperando.

Ellos terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Itachi se había relajado un poco, pero cada que se imaginaba frente a Sasori, ese tirón en el estómago volvía a atacarlo, haciéndolo sentir como si cayera por un precipicio. Era una sensación tanto aterradora como fascinante.

Estaban por llegar a la salida cuando el Uchiha notó que le faltaba algo.

—Espera, no está mi cuaderno de cálculo—anunció, rebuscando en su mochila—. Creo que lo olvidé en el salón. ¿Me esperas o te veo con los chicos?

Kisame no pareció pensarlo mucho.

—Nos vemos allá, no quiero que Hidan se acabe la pizza—puso una mano en el hombro de Itachi—. No te preocupes, Itachi-san, te guardaré un pedazo. ¡Chao!

El chico azul se echó a correr e Itachi volvió sobre sus pasos, pensando nuevamente en su próxima acción. Iba a decirle a Akasuna no Sasori que estaba enamorado de él y no solo eso, ¡le pediría una oportunidad! Y sin embargo estaba seguro que, fuera lo que fuera que contestara el pelirrojo, todo iba a cambiar entre ellos.

Suspiró cuando llegó al segundo piso, pero no pudo dar ni un paso más porque, al doblar la esquina del pasillo, una mata de pelo rojo casi choca contra él. Los bonitos ojos café de Sasori se clavaron sobre los ébano de Itachi.

El taheño frunció ligeramente el ceño. Además de llevar su mochila colgada, cargaba algunos libros bajo el brazo, los cuales seguramente estarían regados por el piso si hubieran chocado.

—Perdona, Sasori—fue lo único que pudo decir el Uchiha, porque cerca de Sasori, todo su vocabulario se iba por la borda—. No me fijé.

Akasuna se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego sonrió.

—No te preocupes—dijo, para luego tomar uno de los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo y extendérselo a Itachi: Su cuaderno—. Toma, se te olvidó recogerlo del escritorio de Kakashi-sensei.

Itachi abrió los ojos, agradeció al pelirrojo y tomó su cuaderno. Un impulso se estrelló contra él y le surgió la repentina idea de invitar al taheño a que fueran juntos a la casa de Yahiko, donde se encontraban los demás. Su corazón, nuevamente, comenzó a latir con fuerza.

— ¿Podrías decirle a los demás que no llegaré?

… ¡Perfecto! Su plan echado a la basura como cáscara de plátano. No le quedó de otra que asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Sasori?

El bermejo levantó una de sus finísimas cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy llegan mis padres de Corea. Mi abuela y yo iremos a recibirlos en el aeropuerto. Te lo había comentado ayer, Uchiha.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos para que Itachi cayera en cuenta y volviera a disculparse por estar tan despistado.

—Ah, claro—sonrió—. No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana.

Entonces, Sasori le agradeció el gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa, una de esas que dejan a Itachi mordiéndose los labios, imaginando cómo sería levantarle el mentón y acercarse a besarlo.

—Hasta mañana, Uchiha—dijo el taheño pasando a su lado, rozándole la mano con sus dedos de una forma que hizo saltar el corazón de Itachi hasta la luna.

ஐ

Mientras daba una mordida al pedazo de pizza fría que le había guardado Kisame, Itachi abrió su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de cálculo. Resultaba que el internet de Yahiko había caído y no podían continuar con el proyecto grupal, y mientras el de pelo naranja y Kakuzu intentaban reestablecer la seña, él iba a adelantar su tarea.

Bueno, eso era lo que tenía pensado hasta que cierto pedazo de papel cayó de su cuaderno cuando lo abrió.

El moreno levantó una ceja, y se inclinó para recogerlo. Después el corazón se le subió a la garganta y sintió aquella misma sensación de caerse por un precipicio, así como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

La nota decía en una caligrafía elegante e inclinada:

" _Kisame de verdad tiene una voz muy ruidosa, Uchiha._

 _Mañana tampoco podré reunirme con ustedes, mis padres solo estarán dos días y quiero pasarla con ellos. Así que, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros? Les he hablado mucho de ti y quieren conocerte._

 _PD: No te preocupes por mi parte del proyecto, trabajaré en ello el fin de semana._

 _Sasori."_


End file.
